


Lenient

by Randomone791



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomone791/pseuds/Randomone791
Summary: She took a deep breath and silently counted to three.





	Lenient

Harley saw orange behind her closed eyelashes. The Sun kissed her face as if a tender lover and the clown lied in the scruffy couch, completely content for the first time in the week.  
She woke up with a start to the sound of breaking glass and the smell of smoke.  
“Harley, my sweet pumpkin pie, come give me a hand here!” Came a rasp voice from somewhere.  
Harley lay awake staring at the unbashed Sun that shone glory in the early sky. It could be the smell of burnt food because the Joker wasn’t a very good cooker, although he tried to be because of her. It could be the sound of porcelain breaking as plates with the food fell to the floor. But, she knew the smell wasn’t related to food and the sound of breaking glass wasn’t porcelain touching the ground.  
She took a deep breath and silently counted to three.  
“Comin’ puddin’”


End file.
